


Pain

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation to heal, Loki needs it to, M/M, Use of pain to heal, basically everyone but thor and pepper are an emotional mess, loki dom over everyone but thor, not compliant with avengers or anything after, pepper fem dom in order to help tony, thor provides dominating loki, use control to heal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so basically I got this idea while listening to pain by three days grace. Everyone but thor and pepper are slowly breaking down emotionally do to various reasons.</p><p>  Takes place at the begging of the avengers. Loki takes a different approach to the avengers. Takes place right after they form the avengers but before they knew who Loki was or what Loki looked like. So basically they formed the avengers but haven't gone over anything yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony wakes up screaming having had another nightmare about all the lives his weapons had taken. He jerks up and pepper is immediately at his side holding him, trying to calm him.  
Loki teleports into the room and says "don't worry I know how to help him, trust me, let me teach you."  
Pepper "who are you and how do we help him. I have tried everything I can think of, nothing's worked."  
Loki "he's breaking, has been since Afghanistan. But he's not yet broken. problem is while we are breaking we can not heal. We must break completely before we can heal before. If he broke completely then he could begin to heal and be made stronger so he doesn't have soo much emotional trauma."


	2. Chapter two

Pepper hesitates for a moment before nodding. She knew the stress was getting worse. She also knew they had tried everything else they could think of to take the stress away. Nothing worked and the man hadn't been eating or sleeping anywhere near enough. It was only a matter of time before he got sick if he continued at this. They were running out of options.

Loki says "good girl." Loki uses his power to bind Tony's arms behind his back. Loki grabs his throat and goes into his frost giant form. "You think your a monster. Merchant of death. You know nothing of monsters what you did was a mistake. Nothing more. You had no way of knowing what those weapons were being used for. You are not privy to military information. Take a good look at me. I am the monster here not you. I am what makes people scream in fear. But seeing as you insist on making good on your supposed slights you can make up for it with your submission. This is to be your punishment. You shall eat three square meals a day and shall sleep peaceful for at least 7 full hours every night knowing that you have been punished. Everyday you will endure intense pain. Pepper will be your owner from now on. When I am not around she will carry out your punishment. You are to do everything she says without question. As she is a woman of high morals you will know that by following her you always be in the right." He slaps Tony hard acrossed the face. "Do you understand?"  
Tony nods.

Loki hands pepper a whip "the night is short you two need to be getting back to bed but first let's give him something to help him sleep better. Hit him on the back 12 times with that as hard as you can. He will scream but I need you to be strong for him." 

Pepper rises off the bed walks behind tony and whips him. He falls to the bed screaming. Loki "again." Pepper hesitates than hits him again. Loki "again keep doing it you mewling quim he needs this. If you love him you will make him feel better by beating him." This encourages pepper to finish the rest of the punishment.

Loki heals Tony's back and says "good girl. I will be back tomorrow to teach you more about disciplining him."

Tony sleeps much better that night feeling cleansed.


	3. Bruce

Natasha comes into Bruce's home and informs him that he is needed to help Shield. Natasha leaves Bruce alone to pack.

The more Bruce thought about it the more enraged he got and soon he turned green and starts smashing everything in sight.

Loki teleports into the House. "Wow looks like someone can make a big mess." 

Bruce growls. Loki says "ok calm down big guy. You know what, I know what it's like having a monster be a part of you. Fuck I'm a monster to. Your a green rage monster and I'm a frost giant join the club. But what works well on us monsters who lack in control is the act of being controlled. If you can't control yourself let someone else control you for you. I can do this for you if you want. Give you what you need." 

Bruce turns back to normal "really you could help me control myself? So I don't have to go green anymore?"

Loki "absolutely just do what I say." Bruce nods. Loki "as a test, go get your a bowl fill it up with water put it on the floor and sit down before it." Bruce "ok." Bruce goes to the sink and fill it up with water and sits down. Loki slams his face into the bowl. "Drink lap it up like a dog." Bruce turns his head slightly and glares at Loki. Loki. "Oh I'm sorry does this make you angry. I don't care. Do as I say lap it up. Bruce faces the bowl again and laps up some of the water. Loki "you may stand now." Bruce stands. 

Loki "did you notice something?" Bruce "hey I didn't turn green." Loki "that's because he's no longer in control I am."


End file.
